Cosmetics comprise preparations that are applied to the human body for beautifying, preserving, or altering the appearance or for cleansing, coloring, conditioning, or protecting the skin, hair, nails, lips eyes or teeth. Since the advent of cosmetic preparations, skilled artisans have devoted considerable time and resources toward improving cosmetic preparation functionality, application systems and methods and containment structures. A particular field of cosmetics that enjoys a high degree of continuing innovation is that of nail care products, specifically, nail polish. Although most of the innovation in nail polish concerns additives designed to enhance the luster, color, texture and stability of nail polishes, relatively little attention has been devoted toward improved packaging and application methods. Given this lack of attention, the need for certain new and useful improvements directed toward nail color packaging and application methods is evident.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a new and improved system for applying color to a surface of a nail.
It is a purpose of the invention to provide a new and improved system for applying color to a surface of a nail that is easy to construct and assemble.
It is another purpose of the invention to provide a new and improved system for applying color to a surface of a nail that incorporates packaged solid color material, packaged liquid solvent and at least one applicator.
It is still another purpose of the invention to provide a new and improved system for applying color to a surface of a nail that is easy to use.
It is a further purpose of the invention to provide a new and improved system for applying color to a surface of a nail that includes a pallet housing at least one receptacle containing a solid color material, at least one receptacle containing a liquid solvent, and one or more applicators.
It is yet a further purpose of the invention to provide a new and improved system for applying color to a surface of a nail that includes a pallet supporting a plurality of receptacles each containing a solid color material, at least one receptacle containing a liquid solvent, and one or more applicators.
It is still a further purpose of the invention to provide a new and improved system for applying color to a surface of a nail that may be easily stored and transported in a purse.
It is yet still a further purpose of the invention to provide a new and improved system for applying color to a surface of a nail that has a long shelf life.
It is another purpose of the invention to increase the ease and efficiency of applying color to a surface of a nail.
It is still another purpose of the invention to provide a new and improved method of applying color to a surface of a nail.
It is yet still another purpose of the invention to provide a packaged nail color system.